1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to tools for removing knockout rings from electrical boxes such as electrical meter boxes, breaker panels, and junction boxes and more particularly pertains to a new knockout tool for prying open knockout rings on electrical boxes to allow electrical circuit to be inserted therethrough.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of tools for removing knockout rings from electrical boxes, such as electrical meter boxes, breaker panels, and junction boxes is known in the prior art. More specifically, tools for removing knockout rings from electrical boxes, such as electrical meter boxes, breaker panels, and junction boxes heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art tools for removing knockout rings from electrical boxes, such as electrical meter boxes, breaker panels, and junction boxes include U.S. Pat. No. 4,299,021; U.S. Pat. No. 3,987,827; U.S. Pat. No. 4,039,140; U.S. Pat. No. 3,934,779; U.S. Pat. No. 4,815,707; and U.S. Pat. No. Des. 272,712.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new knockout tool. The inventive device includes an elongate handle having opposite proximal and distal ends and an working arm member coupled to the proximal end of the handle. The arm member has a terminal end with a notch which extends between the lateral sides of the arm member.
In these respects, the knockout tool according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of prying open knockout rings on electrical boxes to allow electrical circuit to be inserted therethrough.